


2:43 a.m.

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Oh Sehun, Drug Use, First Time, Kitchen Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sehun doesn't like men, no, no, he DOES NOT like men. ok, maybe he likes men. ok, maybe he likes dick. ok fine, MAYBE he likes to get fucked.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anonymous





	2:43 a.m.

“Never have I ever smoked a blunt,” Junmyeon tells the rest of the group.

A six-membered group sits on the floor in a circle, all with a glass of beer in their hand and it was far from their first glass of the night.

All five of the others raise their glass and take a swig in response to Junmyeon.

“Really? Even you, Minseok?” the leader exclaims in surprise.

Everyone laughs as the eldest shifts awkwardly, dodging Junmyeon’s question.

“Ok, ok, I have one. Never have I ever had a fake ID,” Minseok says.

This time it is only Jongin who drinks. He was always the hardest partier of them all, so no one is all that surprised.

“Never have I ever gotten a lap dance,” Baekhyun smirks.

Jongin and Chanyeol drink.

This time Chanyeol is the one to speak up, “Never have I ever kissed a man.”

Jongin drinks.

Sehun tries to hold in his audible gasp to no avail when he finds out this dirty secret about his friend. The rest laugh, but Sehun is somewhat the prude of the group (at least that’s what Baekhyun always uses for the punchlines to his jokes about Sehun).

“Sehun you haven’t drunk to anything you really are a prude,” Baekhyun jeers.

Sehun called it, he’s always saying stuff like that, and does it hurt? Maybe. He laughs it off, but Baekhyun doesn’t stop.

“Maybe we can change that… right, Jongin?” Baekhyun ponders.

Sehun’s inclination toward men has never been a secret, but he does cover it up, and it’s not like he’s ever really acted on those… urges. But of course, nothing is off-limits when it comes to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun and Jongin smirk, Sehun has no clue what the hell is going on (which is a good thing because if he did know what was about to happen he probably would’ve run away).

Jongin is sitting across from Sehun and slowly crawls toward him. Now Sehun is starting to understand what’s going on, but Jongin is too close for Sehun to run away now. And was that just an excuse for staying put as his sexiest friend crawled closer to him? Yes. Sehun wanted this he just couldn’t admit it to himself. Thank God for Baekhyun.

Jongin stops and his lips linger about an inch away from Sehun’s. The butterflies in Sehun’s stomach are unparalleled right now, he has never felt this nervous, _never_. Sehun feels as if he’s going higher and higher on the upward slope of a rollercoaster. He can feel himself on the very top of the rollercoaster now, moments before climax as Jongin slowly closes in on his lips. And the rollercoaster drops as Jongin’s lips crash into Sehun’s.

Ok, maybe “crash” is an overstatement, really Jongin just pushed his lips against Sehun’s, a fender-bender rather than a full crash if you will.

“Now drink,” Jongin whispers into the younger’s ear, who is full-on shaking at this point… from lust? From love?

Sehun complies and takes a swig, two, three. Don’t judge, he needs to find some way to get over what just happened.

The next half hour is a blur, Sehun simply cannot get over this though, it’s all he can think about. The older man who kissed him seems fine, Sehun hates it.

“ _Why can’t I occupy his thoughts too? WHY DOESN’T HE CARE THAT WE JUST KISSED?_ ” Sehun wants to scream.

Over the past vague half-hour, Baekhyun rolled a blunt with some weed he brought and passed it around the group (you can drink now, Junmyeon). Sehun was now very drunk and very high and very… horny. All he could think about were Jongin’s lips and how they tasted like beer with the slightest note of vanilla. He couldn’t stop himself from staring at the elder’s big lips, luckily Baekhyun didn’t notice.

The weed didn’t help his predicament, smoking _always_ makes him horny, usually, he would go on Tinder and fuck some random chick and that would be that but tonight wasn’t so simple. He didn’t want some random chick, he wanted, no, _needed_ , Jongin. And the longer he stared at the other man’s lips, he felt his dick begin to throb.

As the others talked and laughed, Sehun’s thoughts turned more explicit thanks to Mary Jane and the beer he had been drinking all night. He thought about Jongin’s beautiful lips against his, then around his dick. Maybe it was just because he was crossfaded, but Sehun felt dizzy thinking about Jongin’s slender fingers working him open.

Sehun needed to turn his mind to something else. He turns to his right.

“1:01 a.m.”, the digital clock on the wall reads.

“ _Thank God,_ ” he thinks, “ _this nightmare is almost over._ ”

Soon he could go back home to his bedroom and jerk off. Jerk off to Jongin? He shudders at the thought.

He has never been this fucked up over anyone before, nevertheless a _man_. It’s not like he didn’t know Jongin before, but everything changed when he kissed him, not only that but when he found out that it wasn’t Jongin’s first time doing that.

Sehun wonders what else he’s done. Has he ever sucked dick? Has he ever, Sehun swallows at the mere thought, has he ever _fucked_ a man? _Been fucked_ by one? The younger’s mouth goes dry at all these explicit thoughts.

He is brought out of his haze when Chanyeol announces that he thinks it’s time to go. The others agree and soon they are all saying goodbye and leaving one by one out the front door of Jongin’s apartment, who so generously hosted their night of fun.

Sehun is the last to leave, he thanks Jongin for letting them over and tells him how he had fun. And that’s not a lie, he did have fun, just not enough.

“1:28 a.m.” the clock now says.

“Fun night, huh?” Jongin inquires.

Or at least Sehun felt like he was inquiring. Like he was interrogating him. Like he wanted the younger to give up his deepest, darkest secrets.

“Yeah, it was,” he replies, hoping that his friend will back the fuck off and let him go home.

“You’re a good kisser,” Jongin giggles.

There it was. He was just joking, but Sehun felt it deeper than that. It made some alarm go off in his body, some alarm that told his heart to pump all the blood directly to his dick.

Jongin continues, “You know, I don’t know if you like men, I know you fuck girls but if you ever wanted to try a man… I’m here, all you have to do is tell me you want it.”

“ _Is this real?_ ” Sehun thinks to himself.

No way in hell was Jongin saying this to him. It couldn’t be true, maybe he’s hallucinating, maybe the weed fucked up his thinking and now he’s just hearing whatever the fuck he wants to.

“So..?” Jongin trails off, making sure to inflect his voice to make it sound like a question, pushing Sehun to say something.

“I want it.”

“Want what, baby?”

Oh, God. That nickname. If it was possible for men to get wet, Sehun would have leaked all over the older’s kitchen floor. He thinks he actually might though with the amount of precum his rock hard dick is oozing right now.

“You wanna try a man?” Jongin continues with a smirk.

Sehun nods ever so slightly, looking more than innocent, even though Jongin fills him with sin.

There’s the crash.

Jongin licks into Sehun’s mouth, exploring every crevice. Sehun tastes it now, the beer, the bitterness of the weed, the slight vanilla. It’s a taste he could get used to.

Sehun isn’t usually one for kissing.

“ _Maybe it’s because I’ve only been with girls?_ ” is something he would ask himself if he had the ability to think right now. But he doesn’t.

All he can think about is Jongin’s tongue, intertwined with his. The taste of Jongin’s saliva, the feeling of his tongue against the older’s teeth. He might be too preoccupied with the deepest and most sensual kiss he’s ever had to do some critical thinking about his sexuality, but one thought does cross his mind.

“ _This is heaven._ ”

Jongin begins slipping his hand under Sehun’s shirt, feeling his flat stomach. He breaks up their kiss to pull the shirt over Sehun’s head. He stops for a minute, marveling at Sehun’s beautiful body.

Sehun feels the reflex to cover himself, but he resists. He instead stares at Jongin, who is checking Sehun’s body out as if he is going to swallow him whole.

Jongin looks back at Sehun, “Well are you going to undress me too?”

Sehun takes a step forward and pulls Jongin’s shirt over his head. He feels like he’s going to pass out when he sees Jongin’s rock hard abs. Sehun had a nice body, he was proud of it too, but Jongin was built like a Greek god. He was more well-defined, more cut than the statues you’d see at a museum.

“You’re beautiful,” Sehun retorts before he can stop himself.

Jongin chuckles, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Sehun continues to marvel at Jongin’s body. He feels the urge to cry, like he’s looking at something too beautiful for humans to see, like he’s looking directly at the sun.

“ _Shit, I think I am gay,_ ” Sehun says to himself.

He takes a step forward and places a hand on Jongin’s chest. He slowly slides down over his nipple, over each one of his perfectly carved abs until he reaches his belt buckle.

Jongin nods.

Sehun gets on his knees. The hard tile telling him that he’s gonna have bruises form this tomorrow.

He undoes Jongin’s belt, unbuttons his pants, and slides the zipper down ever so slowly.

His face is close to Jongin’s bulge, he can feel the heat radiating against his face. He slides Jongin’s pants down exposing his tight, black boxers. He can smell it now, through the thin fabric. It’s hot against his face.

Jongin steps out of his pants and hooks his thumbs on the waistband of his boxers. He slowly pulls them down.

Sehun basks in the glory.

In front of him is Jongin’s heavy, half-hard, uncut cock.

Sehun has seen a dick before, but only in porn. This is a completely different experience. He should feel disgusted with himself, that he’s dripping precum in his underwear, on his knees, worshipping his friend.

“ _His bro,_ ” as Chanyeol would call it.

It’s a different perspective being on his knees, Sehun learns. It’s like he’s praying, praying to Jongin, to his cock. Jongin is Eros, Sehun his disciple.

He may not have had experiences with men himself, but Sehun isn’t stupid, he knows how this works. He grabs the older’s cock in his left hand and begins to slowly jerk him off. He knows what he must do next and the butterflies in his stomach flutter at the thought.

He takes the tip into his mouth. It tastes like… like a dick. There is no other way for Sehun to describe it.

Sehun praises at the altar of cock and takes it into his mouth completely. Completely being an overstatement, Sehun may have underestimated just how big Jongin’s cock is as it’s only a little over halfway in and already has his mouth full.

A hand grabs his hair and pushes his head towards the bush waiting at the other end of Jongin’s cock. If he’s being completely honest with himself, Sehun forgot that Jongin was there. The hand in his hair keeps pulling forward until the cock is shoved snugly in his throat, which elicits a loud moan from Jongin.

God that moan made Sehun almost piss himself. Why is Jongin so alluring?

Sehun begins to bob his head up and down on Jongin’s cock, the elder’s moans getting louder and louder.

“ _Fuck, I’m good at this,_ ” Sehun thinks.

Sehun can feel hot tears sitting behind his eyes, but he doesn’t stop. He doesn’t stop as his vision becomes blurry and tears roll down his cheeks, as Jongin’s grip on his hair gets tighter and tighter. He knows what this means, he pulls himself off Jongin’s cock, a string of saliva connecting his lower lip to the tip of the instrument he just played.

He kitten licks the underside of the uncut beast, which Jongin moans at.

“Fuck,” is all Jongin has to say, groaning.

Sehun can’t wait any longer. He stands up and slips out of his jeans and underwear, his own tool popping out for Jongin to see.

“Nice.”

Sehun would feel dejected over the fact that Jongin didn’t suck him off and return the favor Sehun just gave him, but he’s too excited for the real show to start to care.

“I’ll be right back,” Jongin tells the younger.

“ _Should I follow him?_ ” Sehun worries, “ _No if he wanted me to follow him he would’ve said so right? And ‘I’ll be right back’ implies he’s coming back, to the kitchen._ ”

A jumble of thoughts go through Sehun’s head, he’s so nervous. And he feels awkward standing in his friend’s kitchen butt naked.

“ _This is wrong,_ ” he thinks.

He really wishes those butterflies would stop flying.

Jongin comes back to the kitchen with a bottle of lube.

“ _Ok, I didn’t have to follow him,_ ” the younger reassures himself.

“God, you look so hot right now,” Jongin says, “you have such a nice body.”

Sehun doesn’t know what to say. He instead finds himself staring a Jongin’s wet cock, but he doesn’t care to stop himself. Jongin notices his plump lips take form in a slight smirk.

Jongin opens the lube and applies some onto his fingers. He knows Sehun is an ass virgin so he’s gonna take it easy, or at least he plans to, but it’s not as easy when you’re up close and personal with an ass as fat as Sehun’s.

Now Jongin is the one staring.

“I always noticed your ass, but damn, it looks a lot better naked,” he tells Sehun, “I’m starting to not believe you’ve never been fucked, I mean, c’mon now, that ass was _made_ to be fucked.”

Jongin chuckles. Sehun blushes and smiles at him, he feels stupid.

Jongin puts his hands on Sehun’s waist. God, Sehun loves that feeling.

He manhandles the younger over to the kitchen sink, positioning his ass to face Jongin.

“This might hurt, but trust me, it’ll feel good soon,” Jongin reassures his tense partner.

Sehun is excited, scared, he doesn’t know what to fe—

“FUCK!” Sehun exclaims, “fuck, that’s cold.”

“Sorry baby,” Jongin replies, in a voice as smooth as butter (like everything else he's said tonight).

It didn’t hurt, it just surprised him. Now he felt even more stupid with his dramatic reaction, further proving his inexperience.

Now that Jongin has one finger pushed past Sehun’s pink ring, he wiggles it around a bit, earning many moans from Sehun. He circles another around Sehun’s rim and ever-so-slowly pushes it in.

Sehun is feeling the burn now, he’s glad that the lube was cold. His face scrunches up a bit in reaction to the two fingers slowly scissoring his opening. He moans at the pleasure, winces at the pain, not completely sure of what he’s feeling. He does know one thing though, his dick has never been this hard.

Jongin scissors more and more, slowly opening Sehun up, it would be a tedious task if Jongin couldn’t admire the two plump globes in front of him. They were perfect. He reaches with his left hand that’s not inside Sehun’s anus and kneads his left cheek.

He finally has Sehun open enough to add a third finger. He reaches to the lube he set down on the counter (probably too far away), and adds more as he begins to push the third finger past Sehun’s tight ring of muscle. This Sehun undeniably winces at.

Jongin continues to push deeper and deeper with his three fingers currently inside Sehun and he finally reaches the knuckle. It is then he flicks Sehun’s prostate, eliciting not a moan (he’s been moaning this entire time), but a scream from Sehun.

“Oh my God, that feels so good, do that again,” Sehun tells Jongin in between little gasps.

Jongin complies and flicks his prostate again. Earning a yelp from Sehun.

“Do you think you’re ready for my cock, baby?” the older asks.

" _Fuck, that name._ "

Sehun ponders this, thinking as much as he can with three fingers inside him. It burns, but it was worth it when Jongin hit, what he assumed, was his prostate. He wants more, he needs more. He nods.

Jongin pulls his fingers out, slick and wet and with a thick string of lube connecting Jongin’s fingers with the bottom’s insides.

Jongin applies a more than generous amount of strawberry-flavored lube to his cock. He lazily strokes himself, spreading the slick all over his tool, preparing himself.

Meanwhile, Sehun is preparing himself too. He’s teary-eyed, with Jongin’s fingers hitting his prostate so many times. He prepares himself mentally. He thinks that Jongin will be gentle, after all, it is only his first time and Jongin knows that, but he also knows how much of a (for lack of a better term) whore his friend is. Now did he know that he fucked men? No. But he did know that he was very experienced in the art of sexual relations so he had to prepare himself. It was absolutely possible he will be getting plowed tonight.

Jongin lines himself up with the younger’s hole, somewhat gaping from the three fingers that were fucking him a minute ago. Jongin thought of reassuring the bottom and telling him that he can stop if he needs, but at this point, Jongin is too preoccupied with the beauty that lies in front of him.

Slowly but surely, he pushes his steady cock into Sehun. Everything is so slow tonight, Jongin wishes he could just rail into the younger as if he was some overused, loose cockslut.

Sehun’s breathing is irregular, but the pleasure soon outweighs the pain, Sehun whimpers a “more” to Jongin, which pushes him to breach the younger faster.

Finally, the top is fully seated. He rolls his hips ever so slightly and Sehun cries out in pleasure. His hip rolls become faster and rougher, forcing Sehun to grab onto the strip of counter separating the kitchen sink from the walkway.

Sehun feels like such a whore now. Hours ago he didn’t even know if he was gay, now here he was, getting fucked over the kitchen sink.

Jongin’s low grunts mix with Sehun’s loud moans. Jongin pulls back until only his tip is inside Sehun and slams back in, or tries to. Sehun is a little too tight and Jongin just kind of forces himself back in, a fight between his cock and the bottom's resistant hole, but nonetheless the action makes both of them scream.

Jongin grabs Sehun’s waist and begins fucking him harder with each thrust. Soon, the sound of skin slapping skin, Jongin’s groin meeting the top of Sehun’s ass with each snap of his hips into the warmth of the bottom.

It’s been years since Jongin had fucked a virgin and he forgot how _fucking tight_ their holes were. It felt like Sehun’s ass didn’t want him to leave, every time he pulled back, Sehun’s hole grabbed onto his dick like it was locking it in place. Sehun was so tight it almost had Jongin crying too.

Sehun is now too overwhelmed to think of anything. Not his sexuality, not Jongin’s lips, or abs, or his cock (that was fucking him tirelessly), not even the burning feeling in his ass right now. His mind is a mess. If his brain was a picture, it would be the scribbles a toddler draws on the walls before they know better. All Sehun feels is pleasure, his vision is cloudy and he can barely hear his own moans and screams, he was lost in it, lost in the pleasure.

Sehun’s cock bounces back and forth every time Jongin rams into him. He was right, Jongin was absolutely railing him, but he is now too lost to care.

The top tightens his grip on Sehun’s waist. Reveling in the sound of their skin slapping, of Sehun’s moans and the strings of curses he is letting out, unencumbered.

“Fuck. Shit. Oh my God. Fuck, Jongin.” Sehun cries out.

The curses get Jongin even more riled up. He thrusts into Sehun harder, until he finally begins to slow. Sehun can finally think, maybe not clearly, but he at least has some limited use of his brain (that was basically jelly at this point). Jongin adjusts himself inside Sehun, and his thrusts began to pick up speed once again.

This new shift in angle really makes Sehun become undone. There are no more moans now, only screams and yelps and loud strings of curses. If he thought he lost his mind before, now he is truly gone.

Jongin hits his prostate with every thrust now, which makes Sehun’s dick just convulse. With each rough thrust, Jongin burying himself deeper and deeper inside him, Sehun comes closer to the edge. He reaches down and begins to feverishly jerk himself off.

“ _Wow, this is way better than jerking off in my room, isn’t it?_ ” is now the only cohesive thought Sehun can make.

With one particularly hard thrust, Jongin makes Sehun cum.

Sehun grips his dick with an iron fist as he spills his white seed into Jongin’s kitchen sink. His entire body convulses as he cums, he has never felt so— there was only one way to put it— ethereal before. He felt as if he had crossed into another dimension, like his mind and body had morphed into something new, like he had an awakening.

His own cum is now dripping down his milky white thighs as Jongin continues to fuck into him. Sehun can finally think, albeit still far from clearly, but he can think.

“ _This is the greatest moment of my life,_ ” Sehun thinks, if only Jongin felt the same way.

As Sehun came, his virgin hole tightened even more (if that was possible) around Jongin’s cock, which only pushed the top closer to the edge he was chasing so desperately deep inside of Sehun. His thrusts become rougher and more erratic, he pulls all the way back with a grunt and thrusts as deep as he can into Sehun, reaching his finale in one final act of gusto, yelping as his cock explodes inside the younger. Sehun feels so full of cum that he’s surprised it doesn’t start leaking out of his mouth.

Sehun feels Jongin’s bush tickle his ass. Jongin, still buried deep inside the younger, gives his ass a hard slap on the left cheek for good measure, making sure the knead it once his hand made contact with the milky flesh. He pulls out of Sehun to an image of cum dripping out of his now loose, abused hole. An obscene image, but beautiful nonetheless.

“Fuck, that was good,” Jongin’s voice fills the room up with something else other than their heavy breaths as they come down from their high.

Sehun wants to reply, but he’s too spent, he physically, and mentally, just can’t.

Jongin walks back to his room and turns the shower on. Leaving Sehun keeled over the kitchen sink, cum dripping out of his hole and down the sensitive inside of his thighs.

Jongin walks back into the kitchen, Sehun looks over and admires the older’s beautiful, God-like body. He’s finally coming back to his senses.

The top walks over, runs the side of his hand up Sehun’s crack, along his hole, and puts it to Sehun’s mouth, making him lick up what Jongin just left in his ass. Sehun sucks the mixture off his hand, tasting Jongin’s cum, sweat, and lube.

“ _Strawberry_.”

“You should probably get going now, it’s getting late,” Jongin breaks the silence once again.

“ _Oh._ ”

Sehun gets dressed, grabs his things and makes his way to the door, his ass still dripping.

Sehun worshipped Jongin, worshipped his cock at the altar, but as Sehun is now realizing, he was just another hole for Jongin to plow. Another sex toy to spill his load in. Another trophy for his wall.

“2:43 a.m.” the clock reads as Sehun walks out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i am not a writer so... anyways hope you enjoyed! please give kudos and comments or whatever the fuck it is you feel like doing thank you for reading!!


End file.
